Don't Say Yes!
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: In a last-ditch attempt to win the love of his life, Sora bursts into the church, interrupting her wedding. Will he finally have the girl of his dreams? Or is he too late? SoKai


_**Don't Say Yes!**_

"_You only have one chance at true love. Don't miss your chance."_

"DON'T SAY YES!"

Destiny Church was a beautiful building, painted white, with stained glass windows and a large cross for a steeple. Inside, crystal chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling, which had several Biblical scenes painted on it. The floors were made of an elegant white marble, as were the carved statues of saints. And that was only the foyer.

The sanctuary itself was lined with pews covered in red and golden cushions. More stained glass windows sat in between every other pew on the left and right walls, depicting pictures of Christ's death, burial, and resurrection. A candle and bouquet of flowers rested on each windowsill.

The pulpit was painted white and gold, a large Bible usually laid open on it. The choir was placed to the right of the platform, the orchestra to the left. Behind it all was the baptistry, empty at the time, but when used was full of water that reflected the stained glass window of a cross on the back wall.

All-in-all, it was a grand church, frequently used for funerals, celebrations... and weddings, like it was now.

All heads turned to the back of the sanctuary, some showing confusion and curiosity, others annoyance and anger. Near the front, the bride's mother and father sat, eyes wide, but smiles threatening to show. The groom's parents, however, looked bitter, not at all happy with the interruption.

The Maid of Honor stood on the side of the platform, a hand to her mouth, blue eyes staring at the intruder. Her golden hair cascaded around her shoulders, curling at the bottom; a white headband rested on the top of her head to hold back her bangs. She wore a short white dress and matching sandals, vaguely similar to her old outfit in a past life.

The Flower Girl beside her looked absolutely shocked. Her jaw was dropped, green eyes wider than saucers. Her basket of rose petals had fallen to the ground, spilling the white, red, and pink confetti on the marble floor. Her brown hair was braided with a white and gold ribbon, resting on her right shoulder. She wore a white dress embroidered with gold, and white heels.

The Best Man had a knowing smirk on his face, not at all surprised. He had brown eyes and spiky orange hair, and wore a tuxedo, though he kept his blue headband. His arms were crossed as he tapped his left foot impatiently, waiting.

The Ring Bearer was shocked like the flower girl, but had a huge grin on his face, blue eyes bright. He had short, spiky blonde hair, and held the velvet pillow with the couple's rings in one hand. He too wore a tux, but he had chopped one pants leg shorter than the other, like he usually did, and wore his signature necklace as well.

The pastor was looking calmly at the intruder, a blank look on his face as he held open his little black book. He had thinning gray hair and hazel eyes, and wore a white robe outlined with red and gold, a red cross emblazoned on his chest.

The groom himself had an eyebrow raised, sky blue eyes widened slightly. He had short, spiky white hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a cream-colored tuxedo, a red rose on the lapel. The corners of his mouth were down-turned almost imperceptibly, only noticeable to his best friends.

The bride was the most shocked and surprised of them all. Both hands were pressed to her mouth, her azure eyes staring unbelievingly at the intruder. She had auburn hair that reached her mid-back, and wore a light pink dress.

All of these reactions, all in an instant, all because of the boy – no, man – in the doorway. He was breathing hard, his run to the church and the loud outburst tiring him. His cerulean eyes were worried, nervous, but never leaving the bride's face. He had spiky, messy brown hair, and was leaning over on his knees for support. He wore a black tuxedo he had just thrown on, the tie still hanging loosely around his shoulders. Once he had caught his breath, he continued.

"Please... Kairi, you can't marry him."

Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the room. He ignored them and took a step forward, closer to her.

"Riku's not the one. Yeah, he's my best friend, but..." he sighed, hiding his eyes with his bangs as he stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"Sora..." Kairi began, unsure of where she was going with the sentence. She paused when he suddenly straightened, looking her dead in the eye.

"W-What I'm trying to say is... I... I love you. I have since... it seems like forever. I just... never got the guts, I guess, to tell you... And I thought it was all over when I heard you agreed to marry Riku..." Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But then I realized that you just can't give up on the one you love that easily. Even though it seemed impossible for me to have you now, I had to try. I ran here as fast as I could, Kai. I had to let you know how I felt before... before it was too late."

To his and the rest of the crowd's surprise, Kairi smiled, tears leaking out of her eyes. Before Sora could blink, she had run down the platform stairs and into his arms, clutching him tightly like years before. He started, confused, before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

The Best Man and Ring Bearer high-fived, while the Maid of Honor and Flower Girl 'awed'. The groom only shook his head, allowing a smile to creep onto his face as he walked off the platform. He was met by his parents, who confronted him angrily.

"What are you doing?! You're just going to let him run in here and take her from you?!"

Riku looked over at the two embracing in the middle of the aisle. "She was never mine in the first place." _Congratulations, Sora..._

"Ahem." Everyone turned to the pastor, who had a look of annoyance plastered on his face. "Is _someone_ getting married or not?"

"The wedding's off," Riku told him.

Sora smiled at Kairi lovingly, then pressed his lips to hers.

"At least, for now it is."


End file.
